¡Me gustas! ¡Te odio!
by Karycita
Summary: OC, -Te odio...- Tomé su rostro con mis manos, uniendo nuestros labios una vez más en un delicado beso en el cual intentaba transmitirle todo lo que en realidad sentía por él -Yo también Shisui…yo también- Quizá con el tiempo ese 'Te odio' que nos habíamos dicho millones de veces, se convertiría en el 'Te amo' que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro.


_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, salvo la historia y alguno que otro personaje de mi imaginación, todo el crédito a su respectivo autor._

**Prologo**

-¡Deja de hacerlo!- Exclamó el Uchiha, mirándome furioso. No parecía de buen humor desde que nos encontramos en el festival y eso no era una buena señal, era muy raro en él perder los estribos.

-¡Tú primero deja de gritarme!- Por supuesto que no pensaba permitirme ser tratada de esa forma y menos por mi mejor amigo.

-¡Lo haría si estuvieses consciente de las tonterías que haces!- Tomó mi muñeca llevándome por la fuerza a un lugar apartado del festival.

-¡Suéltame, Shisui!- Trate de zafarme de su agarre pero él lo afianzó más -¡Me estas lastimando!-

Después de un recorrido por los oscuros lugares de Konoha, llegamos a nuestro lugar. Aquel campo de flores en el cual nos habíamos conocido, ese prado que había sido testigo del nacimiento de nuestra maravillosa amistad y de mis irremediables e incontrolables sentimientos hacia él, ahora presenciaba la primera discusión oficialmente horrible entre nosotros. Shisui me soltó dejándome caer sobre el césped, mientras me dirigía una mirada de muerte.

-¡Bueno ¿A ti que te pasa?! ¡¿A qué viene esa actitud?!- Lo mire completamente furiosa. Desde hacía unos días que su humor estaba insoportable y ya no toleraba que se desquitara conmigo de esta manera.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Que, que me pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estas bromeando?!- Cruzó los brazos furtivamente -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir al festival con el Kazekage y peor aún, vestida de esa manera!?- Podía jurar que sus ojos estaban a punto de activar el Sharingan con el único propósito de torturarme en un genjutsu, del cual él era famoso.

-¡¿De qué forma?!- Muy bien, había imaginado que la razón de su mal genio en esta noche era algo de más importancia y no una simple tontería -¡Es una Yukata, Shisui! ¡Así se asiste a los festivales!- Poniéndome de pie, me acerque furiosa hasta quedar frente a frente -¡Además no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que te pasa, pero no tienes por qué desquitar tu mal humor conmigo!- Inflé mis mejillas sin rehuir a su mirada llena de ira -¡Y sobre todo, ¿A ti que te importa con quien voy al festival, si tú mismo dijiste que no podías asistir?! ¡Simplemente debería darte igual! ¡¿No eras tú quien me estuvo evitando durante días?! ¡No sé a qué viene que ahora te pongas en ese plan de recriminarme con quien salgo o no, cuando no es de tu incumbencia!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas en un arranque de desesperación.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia!- Bajó los brazos y oprimió sus puños.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Di media vuelta dispuesta a regresar por donde había llegado –Y si me disculpas, me retiro, Gaara me está esperando en el festival- Le eché una última mirada antes de continuar mi camino –Y no tengo intenciones de seguir discutiendo contigo, Shisui-

Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Mientras emprendía mi marcha, Shisui tomó mi muñeca con una de sus manos girándome hacia él, mientras que su otra mano tomaba mi nuca, apegando mi rostro al suyo, acercando sus labios a los míos para profanarlos en un impetuoso y apasionado beso, que logro dejarme sin voluntad. No podía creer que estaba recibiendo de mi mejor amigo, el beso que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado. Apoye mis manos en su pecho, cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar del contacto; los labios de Shisui eran suaves, su sabor era exquisito y sus movimientos sobre los míos, habían conseguido doblegarme por completo y dejarme sin aliento. El beso se prolongó por unos minutos, pero siendo humanos requeríamos oxígeno y eso nos llevó a separarnos, levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, sus ojos resplandecían y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pude notar que su rostro estaba tan rojo como el mío, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a separarse del otro.

-Te odio…- Pronunció finalmente, luego de un rato de silencio –Odio que me hagas perder el control que siempre he tenido sobre mí mismo, odio no poder huir más a estos sentimientos que han luchado arduamente por salir, odio que seas tan hermosa y que todos puedan verlo, odio la sensación de muerte que tengo al no estar contigo, odio que un día sin verte me parezca una eternidad, odio no tenerte solo para mí, odio lo loco que estoy por ti y no poderlo negar más. Pero sobre todo, odio estar muriendo de celos...- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tales declaraciones.

-¿Celos?...- Parecía imposible de creer que Shisui Uchiha, quien era conocido como Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, aquel ninja cuyo nombre era temido en todas las naciones, fuese el mismo hombre que me estaba abriendo su corazón en estos momentos.

-Desde que el Kazekage llegó a la aldea no se ha separado de ti...- Hizo una pausa como si buscara tragarse el coraje que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo –Y no puedo evitar que los celos me consuman de ver que podrías enamorarte de alguien. Odio lo que me haces sentir...simplemente te-

Tomé su rostro con mis manos, uniendo nuestros labios una vez más en un delicado beso en el cual intentaba transmitirle todo lo que en realidad sentía por él. Un beso más suave que el anterior, mucho menos intenso, pero con la misma expresión.

-Yo también Shisui…yo también- Sonreí separando mi rostro del suyo lentamente mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Quizá con el tiempo ese ''Te odio'' que nos habíamos dicho millones de veces, se convertiría en el ''Te amo'' que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el prologo o introducción a mi historia con Shisui Uchiha y un OC, no me maten nunca me ha gustado subir mis historias T-T_

_prometo actualizar lo mas rapido posible hasta terminarla 3_

_Gracias por leerme_

_**Kary~**_


End file.
